


Liquid Love

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 初炮, 潘卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 爱如流水，重要的是，这一刻他们彼此相爱。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Liquid Love

**Author's Note:**

> 想写SMUT（但是失败了）

Max攥着一个空掉的马克杯坐在沙发上，陷入了无边无际的沉思。

和朋友……队友约会是一件很令人困惑的事情，也不是什么你可以在搜索引擎里输入“如何与F1车队的队友谈恋爱”就可以直接找到的答案。他们不能在任何公众视线前牵手，不能一起坐在酒吧里从人生理想谈到社会哲学，甚至不能告诉身边任何一个人。

Max知道自己心底对Daniel存在着别于他人的感情，但是这样的感情到底代表着什么？Daniel又是否有着同样的想法？谜团和困扰随着时间的推移只会越来越多，他和Daniel反反复复谈了许多次，但从来没有结果。有时是因为电影开始了，有时是因为牛排要凉了，他们就这样潦草地结束话题，再把更多的不解推延到下一次。

沉寂的房间里响起了敲门的声音，Max几乎立刻跳了起来冲过去，在他的脑中飞快地思考了安全套和润滑剂的位置，按下了门把手——Daniel说他今晚会来过夜，其中的暗示不言而喻。

Daniel右手还举着手机絮絮叨叨地说着什么，他朝Max比了一个上吊的姿势，翻着白眼走了进来，还不忘在Max的脸颊上亲了一下。Max把他的外套挂上衣帽架，一路领着他走向沙发坐下。

“我在去年五月的时候就换了地址，你们一直把账单往我的旧地址寄，我到底怎么付？”Daniel的声音有些急促，他皱着眉头听了一会，又用半恼的语气回复，“所以我只能写邮件投诉？那我打这个电话的用处就是为了听你说我应该写邮件？你不能直接把我转到负责账户的人？”

Max有些手足无措地坐在一边看着他，摊手用嘴型无声地询问：怎么了？Daniel把手机放在茶几上，里面传来轻柔的等待音乐，眼下只是让人更加烦躁。他无奈地深呼吸了一下才回答：“我在澳大利亚那边的账单……前几天有人帮我去收的时候才知道有三四张逾期的，我又必须等到他们的工作时间才能打。”

“没有人能帮你问吗？”Max拿起Daniel的手机看了一眼，上面显示已经有了40分钟的通话时长。

“发的是律师函，要业主本人……算了，我明天再处理也可以，反正又不是按天算的罚款。”Daniel把电话挂断扔到一边，另一手抓过遥控器在Netflix的片单表里翻起了最新上线的电影。

这让Max心中腾然而起某种奇怪的感觉，好像有那么一秒钟，他们就像普通的情侣，坐在一间公寓里讨论着账单、晚餐还有周末的安排。平凡得像晴空下静谧的大海，但Max害怕这样的平静，就像他从来都不太喜欢海。

他们是在电光石火的时刻里倾心对方，Max花了大半个赛季来告白。他从未想过自己还会这样钟情于一个人，那些比赛后还没有来得及烧完的激情，全部如山海般倒向了Daniel。年长的队友一遍又一遍拒绝，但眼神里藏不住万分之一的动摇，被Max当作筹码紧紧地攥在手里，把那个不敢承认感情的Daniel从千万禁锢里解脱，终于拥吻在冬雪前一天的派对后巷。

但是没有了那些激动人心的暧昧、你来我往的猜测和无所顾忌的追求。他们之间还剩下什么？

爱？

太过陌生的一个词。

“所以，我们今晚还会……”Max的手搭在膝盖上，正襟危坐，不知道是什么驱使他说了这句话，泛红的脸颊夹杂着尴尬和害羞。

Daniel总是很喜欢Max的真诚，他把爱憎都装进一颗透明的心里，摒弃了所有的矫揉造作，直白得任谁都可以看清楚。在这些年里，从没有人像他一样把想法逐字逐句地想他吐露出来，就算是刺耳的真实，更别提无数双眼睛未曾停歇地注目着。

“当然了，”Daniel主动吻他，省去更多试探的步骤，反让Max愣了一下。他们远算不上什么完美的恋爱关系，Daniel对他们之间的关系难以定义，但却从未想过割舍。他们都值得更多信任，再把明天要想的事留到以后。

Daniel在这个深情的吻里喘了一口气，他们的身体紧紧挨在一起，惹人想入非非的温度贴在衣物上。他们真正意义上的交往不过是从一个月前开始的，连像样的约会都没有几次，却一口气跳到了这样亲密的步骤上。

Max的手臂在Daniel的背后收紧了，当欲望接手了思维之后，剩下的就只需要交给身体。Daniel看得出对方还有些局促的紧张，索性大胆地横跨过Max的大腿，牛仔裤的布料互相挤压。隔着两层纤维，Max却已经可以想象Daniel的股间贴着自己的阴茎磨蹭，他勉强能够承认，每一次Daniel跳起那些蠢得好笑的舞步，他的视线难免聚焦在不太妥当的位置。

两人一前一后地走进卧室里，暧昧得恰到好处的暖黄灯光与轻柔的音乐从蓝牙音响里飘出来。Daniel笑了起来，他没有想过Max还精心准备了这样的场景，转身一头倒进了床里，还淡淡地沾着香氛的味道。

“Max……你不用这样的。”他看见Max面色复杂地等待着自己的评价，牵着他的手一起栽进床里，手指在小臂上来回摩挲。他们的呼吸喷在彼此的脸上，让心神荡漾的瞬间攀升更甚。

美好得像掉进了梦境里的泡泡，Daniel从没有想过自己的恋人如此体贴，他总以为Max是那个一腔热血，满不在乎的后辈，只因一时兴起就愿意承诺。尽管眼下的布置看起来俗套得要命，但Daniel为之受用。

背景乐中的女声低吟起一首情歌，再多的情愫化进不言的默契中。

关于这场性爱，Daniel意外地让Max坐下来和他谈了一次。

“我就直说了，你想操我，对吗？”Daniel看见Max双颊发红，大脑空白地盯着自己的样子，觉得就已经值了。倒不是说Daniel就是个多么有经验的情场浪子，但要比Max，他还是能摆出故作镇定的姿态。

“你不介意吗？”Max小声地问道，像是要把手里的玻璃杯捏碎，“我是说，我从来没有……”

Daniel亲了一下Max的额头：“我相信你。”

他们现在赤裸地面对彼此，堆叠的衣服搭在了椅背上。在经历了所有那些之后，更像是一场太过真实的春梦。Max把吻置于纹身的每一条走线，用舌头去描绘张牙舞爪的图案。他能感觉到Daniel的手在他的大腿上轻抚，爱意从中倾泻出来。

Daniel咬了一下Max的耳垂，然后在温热的吐息里询问：“把东西拿出来吧？”

手伸向烂熟于胸的位置，Max甚至没有分心转头，在抽屉里一把抓出了润滑剂，露出有些羞赧的表情。他拧了一下盖口，却没能把润滑剂拧开。Max又用力再试了一次，结果仍然一样。

诡异的尴尬铺陈开来，两人对视着沉寂了几秒，Daniel终于忍不住大笑起来：“Max，这个是按的。”

Max没有理会他，他挺身吻住了还漏出笑声的唇，一只手向下圈住了Daniel的性器，终于把嘲笑封进了一声微不可闻的喘息里。还抓着润滑剂的那只手按了几下盖子，粘稠的胶液就沾了满手。

Daniel的手越过Max的肩也伸向了那个潘多拉魔盒般的抽屉，在里面摸到了自己满意的触感。他轻搡了一下Max，撕开包装之后把安全套咬进了牙间。Max不明白他要做什么，直到Daniel用舌尖灵巧地把安全套翻了个向，推着Max平躺下，然后用嘴帮Max半勃的阴茎套上了一个小小的橡胶圈，视觉递来的快感顺着血液一起冲进大脑。Daniel没有急着离开，他的舌尖顺着阴茎的底部打了个转，湿腻的触感差点让Max像个未经人事的处男一样射出来。

他现在知道Daniel也做了不少“准备工作”，令人欣慰。一丝口水的痕迹挂在Daniel的嘴角，Max半坐起来，顺着他的下巴吻下去，咬了一下他的喉结和锁骨，最后在Daniel的乳尖亲吻留下颤栗。Daniel的两手撑着床头，几乎是把下身送进了Max的手里。

那些黏腻的液体帮着Max的食指一点点钻进了Daniel的后穴里，而因为异物入侵的感觉下意识绞紧的后室包裹住了Max的手指。

“很疼？”Max的另一只手在Daniel的周身爱抚，希望他能放松下来。这样狭窄的腔室怎么能容下Max的下身？他已经开始忧心忡忡。

Daniel强压住紧张到蹦到喉口的心跳，尽可能用轻松的语气回答：“慢慢来，没事。”

Max小心地观察着Daniel的表情来掌握节奏，他知道这件事对于Daniel来说不是什么兴奋的感受，但他同样感受着压力。这是他们第一次性爱，Max还不想弄巧成拙把今晚变成一出需要叫救护车的闹剧。

第二根和第三根手指加入间隔的时间越来越短，Max又倒了一些润滑剂在手上，他们看见Daniel的股缝里涂满了晶亮的液体，也许还有一些是他自己的前液。Max一点点摸索着，他试图寻找到不再让Daniel皱眉的开关，用欢愉来洗刷掉不适感。

Max的手指又往里按了一些，他听见一声低呼。Max的喉咙里沉出一声轻笑，他用指腹按在通往天堂的按钮上来回刮擦，Daniel眯起眼睛，呼出一口热气。

“准备好了吗？”Max扶着Daniel的胯，看着两人连接处一寸一寸没入。Daniel咬着牙没有发出一点声音，但仍然缓慢地来回用后穴吞吐着Max的性器。他们机械地重复着这个动作很久，直到Daniel对痛感渐渐麻木了，反倒自发地渴求着加快了速度。

Max已经忍耐了很久，他观察着对方的神情，一起配合着摆动的动作。

“操我吧，Max.”Daniel沙哑的嗓音从未如此诱人。

他在Daniel的体内毫无章法地横冲直撞，一时陷入了只有他自己的情欲里。Daniel咬着手指的关节，还是忍不住那些同时夹杂着痛苦与满足的呻吟。Max把他操成了无数碎片，痛觉让他眼前发黑，但每一次撞击在后穴深处的时候，他又变成了一幅完整的拼图展现出无限的渴望。

Daniel的眼眶里湿漉漉的，但是没有说停。Max终于停顿了一下，吻去了他因为疼痛而流下的泪水，有些无措地问：“要不要停下？”

可是就算是嘴上这样说，Max的腰仍然慢慢碾着，他的阴茎每向外抽出一点时，Daniel的身体就会抖一下。他咬着嘴唇摇头，连“是”和“否”也变成了难以发出的音节，他讨厌Max冲昏头脑的不管不顾，又为狂野的性爱着迷。

两具身体沉迷于相互碰撞的声响，肉体的交错变成了淫靡的节奏，音乐恰如其分地换成了一首轻快的歌曲，Max似有若无地撞在节拍上。

Max把手指伸进Daniel的卷发里，细软的触感像是绒毛搔过掌心，心痒难耐。Max的每一下撞击都有意为之地更加响亮，他看见Daniel已经无暇隐忍，呻吟随着快感一起翻涌着，在伊甸园下偷拾禁果的原始罪靡也不比如此。

最后Max先射了出来，他喘了一口气，拔出来的时候听见Daniel近乎啜泣的一声沉吟。Max摸上了Daniel粘乎乎的阴茎，贴心地一边套弄一边舔舐他的耳朵和后颈，随着抽气声射在了Max的手里。

他们躺在床上，满头大汗，却对视着笑了起来——就像听到了Daniel说过的蹩脚笑话，就像Max在镜头后朝他比了鬼脸，就像他们从来没有在意过却真实存在的每一个瞬间。

之前所有的困惑似乎迎刃而解了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
